http:wwwWeAll HateSentinelPrime
by ZenDraco
Summary: When some people don't like Sentinel Prime attiude. They make a website http://www We All Hate Sentinel Prime.
1. Optimus kicks Sentinel aft

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

Timeline: After Return of the Headmaster but before Mission Accomplished

http://We_All_Hate_Sentinel_

The internet was an amazing creation. It can connect you all over the world. The Autobot love the internet. Bumblebee was always downloading games and music. Bulkhead sold his painting of the internet, on a website called . Prowl had joined every save this animal or the Earth organization online. Optimus Prime had joined a history chat site, under the name Sir_Knight_Optimus_Prime. Even Ratchet use the internet, in fact he put up a website: http://What's_Wrong_with_Young_

Optimus Prime was giving the Elite Guard tour of their secret base. "In here, Optimus said as they entered the living room, 'is our recreation center." All the of Optimus team were crowding the computer and were laughing. Optimus made a cough to alert the Autobots of their present. All of the Autobots turn around and had that look of a sparkling got caught with sneaking energon treats. "What are you looking at?" Optimus ask. "Nothing!" They all said to quickly. "I would like to see." Ultra Mangus said. "Really sir it's nothing." Ratchet said to discourage Ultra Mangus. "Ya, just a bunch of silly, boring organic stuff really...um… Sir" Bumblebee was tried to get closer to the computer to turnoff the website before they would see. "Move aside, I order it." They move and Ultra Mangus and the rest of the Elite Guard and Optimus moved to see what has caught their optic.

http://We_All_Hate_Sentinel_ was a website dictated to bash and flame Sentinel. What the Autobots were looking at was Optimus kicking Sentinel aft. "You got to admit that these organic do know how to inter entertain." Jazz said as he try not to laugh.


	2. Blowing up inland and butterflies

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. I make no profit from this.

Timeline: After Return of the Headmaster but before Mission Accomplished

http://We_All_Hate_Sentinel_Prime.com

Blowing up inland and endangered butterflies.

Strymon bazochii  
Lantana Scrub-Hairstreak

Well to say that Sentinel was piss was an understatement, let's just say that Sentinel took piss off to a new level. "Who put that on?!" Sentinel demanded at Optimus. "Bumblebee, I know how Sentinel can be but that is no excuse to put up a website to do mean things to Sentinel. With that said take it down." Optimus said to Bumblebee. "Ya, as much as I love to do that, I can't because I'm not the one how put it up." Bumblebee said. "Then who did?" Sentinel said as he gritted his dentals. "Well that easy, all we need is to find the IP address, Prowl set on finding it, it's coming from Honolulu Hawaii, under the screen name of Mrs. Optimus Prime." Prowl said. "Well where is that and who is that?" Sentinel asks. "It's a chain of islands in the Pacific Ocean and as for Mrs. Optimus Prime she is most probable some fangirl of Optimus Prime." Prowl stated. "What's a fangirl?" Jazz ask. "A fangirl is a female who has overstepped the line between healthy fandom and indecent obsession." Bulkhead explains. "Well unless we find this girl the website is going to stay." Optimus said. "Can't we just blow up the inland?" Sentinel he look at Ultra Mangus. Ultra Mangus was about to say something but was cut off by Prowl "NO YOU CAN NOT BLOW Honolulu!!! THERE IS AN ENDANGERED BUTTERFLY CALL THE STRYMON BAZOCHII LANTANA SCRUB-HAIRSTREAK. THERE IS ONLY SIX HUNDER LEFT…" Prowl went on a rent about endangered animals. "Great now you got him stared." Ratchet said as he shakes his head. "I'm sorry Sentinel, it seem there is thing we can do." Ultra Mangus said as he pated Sentinel shoulders. "They have a saying that goes: Any publicity is good publicity." Jazz said. "Hey, you can buy mugs. Buy and ship over night." Bumblebee hollers over at the others.


	3. Links, Games, Merchandise

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or anything that correspond with the Legend of Zelda or any game that I portray. I make no profit from this.

Timeline: After Return of the Headmaster but before Mission Accomplished

http://We_All_Hate_Sentinel_Prime.com

Links, Games, Merchandise

Since the website had been posted its members had now gone over ten-thousand. They were many stories written about his just deserts. Someone had made a Tom & Jerry version cartoon but called Optimus Prime & Sentinel Prime. Then there was the links.

There were three main blog sites: for a hundred dollars what's that growing on his face, why Optimus Prime is superior to Sentinel Prime, who will kill Sentinel Prime.

Then there were the games. Bumblebee had played all the games the website to offer and chosen six of the best games there was.

Street Bots. Which was the like the game Street Fight but was Autobots and Decepticons.

Quest for the Mangus Hammer. In this game you had to get the Mangus Hammer from Sentinel and return it to Ultra Mangus.

The Legend of Sari. It was like The Legend of Zelda.

Lord of the Hammer. You can presume what that is.

Sock and Knock Sentinel. Which you play as Optimus and try to knockout Sentinel.

But that wasn't as bad as the merchandise. There were mugs and plates. Clothing and there was even in Autobot size. Bumblebee had bought everything that he could began to raise the question where was he getting the money. Sentinel was to say not a happy camper. "Look Sentinel take this as a sign to be nicer to humans." Optimus try to help Sentinel look at the positive side. "Or to leave." Bumblebee butted in.

Where Bumblebee is getting his money will been in the next chapter. It will involve with TV and Japan.


	4. Promotions and Toy's

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

As time went on Bumblebee had started to buy a lot of thing. First it was a flat screen Plasma TV with state of the arts surround sound. Then it was a Media Player, with like hundred DVD. Then the newest computer and games to go with it.

Bumblebee wasn't just buying things for himself he was also getting thing for Sari: Food, Clothing, toys, and just about anything she wanted. He also got Bulkhead some new paint. Prowl a Koi pond after he stepped in his flower bed.

"Look that young bot he to be getting money from somewhere the question is where?" Ratchet said. All of the Autobot were meeting up to figure out where Bumblebee was getting the money to pay for things. "Maybe he is selling things on the internet. I mean that how I get money from selling my art work." Bulkhead said. "Selling what?" Prowl said. "Why don't ask Bumblebee ask." Is what Optimus Prime said. They all agreed that was for the best, and went to his room. "Bumblebee, come out we need to talk." Optimus Prime said as he knocks on his door. No answer, he try again, same thing. "Oh, for the love of Primes, move aside." Ratchet said. Optimus Prime moved and Ratchet used his magnets and tore the door a way. Bumblebee was not in his room. "Maybe he with Sari." Bulkhead said. Prowl went to Sari room, she wasn't in her room either. "We need to fine Bumblebee and Sari." Optimus Prime said. "He could be anywhere by now." Bulkhead said. "Not anywhere Studio Rainbow Works." Prowl read it from a calendar for Sari room. "Autobot Transform & Roll." Optimus Prime order.

When they arrive at the studio and found the room bumblebee was. When they entered they found him wearing bunny ears and sing a song in Japanese. "Cut! That was great Bumblebee. You're a natural at acting." The director said. Thanks, now about my paid?" Bumblebees ask. "The money being wired as we speak. "Good, just talk to my agent when you need me again." Bumblebee walks off to Sari. "You did great. Now there's already a company that wants to make action figures of you guys but they want very one so we're going to have to tell the other's if they want to do it to." Sari said. "Like **PIT FRAGGIN SLAG **we are. You two are coming home this instant" Ratchet yelled at the two. It was a quiet ride home.

"So you been selling yourself for money" Prowl said. "No, I have not." Bumblebee said. "The Autobot name isn't some gimmick that you can use for material gain!" Ratchet sated at the two. "Look can we talk about the Wacky Toy wanting to make action figures of us." Bumblebee said. "**NO**!" They all yell at Bumblebee. "Bumblebee, Sari you're both are going to be punish. So here is you punishment. You're going to donate half of that money that you made to and the things you bought to a charity. The rest of the money is for sari so we can feed her and will be left to me, Ratchet, Prowl and Bulkhead." So by the end of the day the starving children had a large donation. "Let that be a less to you Younglin.


End file.
